


Ruug'la Jetii

by EclipseKuran



Series: White Fields of Mandalore [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fox's fat tiddies are mentioned, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mandaloiran Culture, Mandalorian Empire, Mando'a, No idea how to tag this one, Soft Jango, Thire Stone and Thorn are triplets, Thire is so tired, Yoda gives zero fucks, Yoda is a good great grandpa, You thought it was Quinlan but it was I Yoda!, crackish, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseKuran/pseuds/EclipseKuran
Summary: (A drabble from Cin Vhetin)"They were going to die."
Relationships: CC-4477 | Thire & Yoda, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda
Series: White Fields of Mandalore [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809295
Comments: 122
Kudos: 805





	Ruug'la Jetii

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I seriously believe this is something the jedi in this story would do. Not sure if anyone would agree with me, but yeah...
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

When Thire had agreed to join his brothers - triplets, they were identical triplets and totally didn't look near identical to every other man in the Fett clan - on patrol, he hadn't expected to catch a rogue _jetii_ ship puttering through _Mando_ space like it belonged there or something. The order for a tractor beam was issued without hesitation.

And Thire was nervous about who was on board.

Every _Mando_ ship had a database loaded with every documented Republic and Sith Empire ship, who typically flew what, what to watch out for, etc. According to their database, there was one High Jedi General Yoda of the Republic aboard the ship they had snagged. So forgive him if he was a little on the nervous side.

Why did he have to choose today of all days to go on patrol with his brothers?

He could have stayed with Fox, coordinating patrol rotations, remapping more efficient patrol routes, and designing a better training regimen for the _Mando_ _Aran_ , but _nooo!_ He had to go out and avoid paperwork because he didn't want to be in signing _haran!_

They were going to die.

It was only the three of them and they were going to die.

Thire secured his bucket to his head, motioning his two brothers to move forward with caution, rifle raised and pointed at the sealed door. Thorn took cover closest to the ship, off to the side in the door’s blindspot. At the same time, Stone scaled a ladder to a platform for high ground.

Unfortunately, that left Thire in the complete open of the door, but that was the way the three of them did it when they were together. He would serve as a distraction while the others found more tactical spots to attack while the enemy is focused on Thire. Despite being triplets, they were still his baby brothers, and Thire would lay his life down without a second thought for them.

Better him than them.

The sound of the releasing air pressure from the door drove further tension into Thire, his muscles thrumming with energy to the point they were almost throbbing in pain.

He was afraid, but he was also _Mando'ad_ . He would not falter, even in the face of fear, for that was not the way he was raised. Regardless of the odds, it was his duty and honor to fight with his whole being. It was in the vow he took, the oath he took when he swore to the _Resol’nare_.

 _Haat, ijaa, haa'it_.

And he would hold it close to his heart, even through it’s last beat.

The door fully lowered, a gentle thud against the cold floor of the hanger bay echoed as the only sound until an odd tapping filled the remaining silence. It was a slow, steady beat of wood against durasteel, each tap grinding against Thire’s nerves in a cloying anxiety.

A short figure appeared at the entrance of the enemy ship, silhouetted by the lights inside the ship. From the silhouette, the oldest triplet could see the long ears of the _jetii_ and the slight hunch of old age in the decrepit troll. It was almost hard to believe this being could single handedly wreak so much damage to their forces on the battlefield.

Yet, there he was, likely about to kill Thire and his brothers.

It wasn’t that Thire didn’t have any faith in himself or his brothers, solo or has a team, but he was trying to be pragmatic in the face of their potential deaths. He would fight his damnedest, but determination of will would only take him so far in the face of a centuries old _jetti_ master with more experience than Thire would ever have in his whole lifetime… assuming he lived past this encounter.

Then the old troll shocked them.

He leaned down and set his _jetii’kad_ to the ground before pushing it to roll down the ramp, coming to a halt at Thire’s boots. It had to have been some sort of ploy, a Republic trick to catch them off their guard, yet the _jetii_ waited patiently for him to pick up the weapon.

“ _I don’t think he’s hostile, ori’vod_ ,” Thorn murmured over the line. “ _His body language is all wrong if he intends to attack. It doesn’t matter how well someone tries to hide it, there will always be a sign of intention, regardless of what it is, in their body language, and the old toad is looking pretty calm from over here_.”

Right, Thorn was the closest, hiding in the ship’s blindspot. He was also the best at psychological body language mumbo jumbo than anyone else in the _Mando_ _Aran_ , other than Fox. No one was better than Fox at, well, at anything.

 _Jaster’vodu_ often liked to joke that they put Fox in charge of the Guard because, if he was in charge of leading the war effort, he would conquer the universe in a tenday.

And there he was digressing.

Why hadn’t the _jetii_ killed him while he was off in la la land?

He needed to buck up or shoot himself out the airlock, so Thire reached down for the _jetii’kad_ , carefully rotating it in his hands in examination.

The old toad nodded and began his descent from the ship doorway, stopping several arms lengths away from Thire. What the _jetii_ did next had him and his brother yelling out in surprise.

Doing at about face at a speed no old sentient had the business of movie at, the green troll shoved his ship out the hangar shield with his weird _jetii_ magicks. Thire didn’t have time to notice or stop the old troll when he pulled out some odd stick from his robes, a red button sticking out from the top, too distracted by ascertaining Thorn’s condition since he had been closest to the spaced ship.

A claw swept over the button and the spaced ship exploded into a brilliant light show.

Thire didn’t hear the _jetii’s_ attempt to get his attention, too shocked by what had occurred. He did feel it, though, when the green codger hit the unprotected back of his knee with his gimer stick, making him yelp in pain.

“Good, your attention, I have,” he croaked. “A prisoner of war, I am. Destroyed, my ship is. Thought dead by the Republic and Jedi, I will be. Taken to your leader, I must be.”

And, like he owned the place, Jedi General of the Republic tottered his way out of the hangar, only pausing to look back at them and reprimand them as though they were unruly children. “Waiting for me to pass into the Force, are you? Make haste, you should, younglings. Wasting time, we are. Go to Mandalore now, we must.”

The old toad turned down the hall, leaving the triplets in a state of shock.

Stone was the first to snap out of it, sliding down the ladder and running after the _jetii_.

It was only moments later when Thorn asked, “What just happened?”

Even with his bucket on, Thire knew Thorn mirrored the pained expression on his own face. “ _Vod_ , if I knew, then maybe I would have a good reason to put in my suicide note before shooting myself out an airlock. Until then, my dramatic exit will have to wait, because Fox would bring me back and kill me again.”

“I thought we agreed to go out spreading nudes of _Fox’vod_.”

“That was Stone’s idea and I never agreed to it. I am confident he would keep us alive as long as possible to make us suffer for the rest of our lives. Marching away would be a blessing by the time he’s done with us.”

“But his fat tits are a gift to the galaxy!”

“Speaking of _Fox’vod_ , you wanna give the good commander a call?”

Thorn snorted at the dismissal. “You’re just scared he’s gonna get pissed. Besides, I outrank you, _vod_ , so hop to it.”

With a pat to the pauldron, the younger brother followed in the direction of Stone and the _jetii_ , leaving Thire to mentally scream into the void.

He stayed frozen in place for a while, unsure of how long passed, but it wasn’t very long before he started dragging his feet to the comms room. Slowly punching in the comm code, he wondered if it was possible to kill someone in another place in space with a glare alone. Fox was scarier than the _jetii_ they had on board and no one could ever change his mind.

The comm system rang a few times before beeping twice in confirmation of an established connection. A blue hologram of Fox sitting at his desk appeared and Thire shot to the position of attention, popping up a textbook perfect salute.

“Commander Fox, Lieutenant Thire reports, sir!” He was amazed he didn’t trip over his tongue like he usually did with reporting in lingo. Gox popped up his own salute before dropping his hand as a sign for Thire to drop his. “There has been a development we think you and _Alor_ Fett should be aware of.”

To the great amusement of the _Mando’ade_ military, there were too many Fetts to call them all Fett, so Jango was given that honour as _Mand’alor_ . The rest of them had to settle for first names to tell them all apart. No one wanted to ask for Fett, no, Commander Fett from the _Aran_ , no, the triplet Commander Fett, sorry, I meant the sarcastic triplet Commander Fett!

There were too many of them and they all looked near identical.

“Give your report then, Lieutenant.” Fox leaned back in his chair, bucket off to the side.

“It's… um, well, it's kind of complicated, sir," Thire began, slow in the hopes he could delay the inevitable. Maybe a meteor would strike them straight out of space. "We were doing our rounds and found a _jetii_ ship in our space, so, in accordance with protocol, we took the ship in and checked who it belonged to in the database..."

“Well? Tooka got your tongue, _vod_?”

His heart felt like it was going to pop.

“It was the _jetii_ General Yoda and he blew up his own ship!”

Fox’s face fell for a moment before the man schooled it into a blank slate. “Please hold for a moment, Lieutenant.”

The hologram of Fox blinked away and was immediately replaced with a spinning _Mando Aran_ sigil.

In the short span of time Fox was gone, Thire tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He had no heart disease, but he was definitely reconsidering a trip to Kix. The crippling fear of Fox's wrath was not good for his health.

Thire sighed. At least his heart didn't feel like a balloon on the verge of being filled with too much air.

The hologram blinked and Thire was greeted with the sight of Fox and Jango.

He was going to pass out.

"You wanna cover all that again, Lieutenant?" Jango commanded more than requested.

So Thire retold what happened, from the moment they snagged the ship in their tractor beam all the way to the _jetii_ walking around like he owned the place after demanding passage to see Jango, despite his self-proclaimed status as a prisoner of war. If Thire had it his way, he would have booted the old troll off his ship without a second thought.

"Hmm…" Jango had that contemplative and scheming look Thire had seen since he was a kid, usually running away screaming with his brothers from potential torment from their older cousin. "Bring our new 'prisoner' over, Thire. I have a hunch why he wants to see us so badly."

Thire hesitated. "Are you sure, _Jan'vod_? What if he tries to kill you?"

His brother and cousin shared a look before Fox spoke up.

"You got your orders, Lieutenant. See you and our brothers for latemeal."

The comm call ended without another word.

Thire wanted to scream, but, instead, he dragged his feet to the oversized cockpit to find both his brothers sitting on the floor and playing Sabacc with one green _jetii_ . And, based on the pile of credits at the _jetii_ ’s side, his brothers were losing horribly, Stone more than Thorn.

He signed, slapping down a few credits on the floor. “Deal me in.”

Kriff it, right? They needed some way to pass the time until they reached _Manda’yaim_ , so why not gamble with their prisoner. Not like he was going to sit quietly in his cell anyway. This way, they could keep an eye on him and maybe weedle some information out of him.

“He’s totally using that Force stuff to cheat, _ori’vod_ !” Stone accused loudly, to which the _jetii_ rebutted,

“Cheating, I am not. A horrible Sabacc face, you have. Poor player, you are as well. Need the Force to beat you, I do not."

“Listen here, _ruug'la jetii_!”

Stone bit something more back, but Thire chose to tune him out. This was going to be the whole ride back. Not only was Stone a garbage player, he was a noisy loser, too. How many times had he played with his brother and won, only for the other to bellyache that he cheated or rigid the game? Enough to last seven lifetimes.

And he was right, that was the whole ride back. The _jetii_ cleaned the three of them out of their credits before they made it back to _Manda'yaim_ , much to Stone’s displeasure and Thorn’s amusement. 

Jango was waiting for them in the hangar with Fox, several guards, and, surprisingly, one Obi-Wan Kenobi and his _ad_ . Their prisoner was a _jetii_ , so maybe Kenobi was there to help wrangle him or get information from him.

The man in question took a few steps forward upon seeing them and the green _jetii_ , but was stopped by Jango holding an arm out. Instead, the _Mand’alor_ met them halfway, not even bothering to greet Thire and his brothers before giving his full attention to the _jetii_.

It was hard to read Jango with his _buy’ce_ on, but the man, for the most part, presented relaxed yet attentive body language. He clearly wasn’t too worried about _the_ Grandmaster Yoda’s presence in Mandalorian Space.

“You gonna cause any problems?” The _Mand’alor_ questioned.

“Old and feeble, I am, young _Mand’alor_ Fett. A prisoner of war, I am, with no ship.” The old toad stopped for a moment with a contemplative noise. “Hmm, retire here, I think I will. Give me more great great grandpadawans with Obi-Wan, you must, in the future.”

Then the _jetii_ walked past Jango, heading straight for Kenobi as the _Mand’alor_ did nothing but watch him go, maybe shellshocked by the creature’s statement. He whacked Kenobi in the shin with his gimer stick and gave some sort of reprimand before motioning for the young man to kneel down, which the man obliged. They hugged and Kenobi’s _ad_ joined in as well when he was motioned to do so.

They talked too quietly for Thire to here until he moved closer with his brothers and cousin, only catching the end of the conversation.

“Retiring here, I am, my great grandpadawan. Heard there are younglings who need help here. Give my services, I will. Take me to see them, will you?” He asked.

Thire saw Kenobi glance up at Jango, the question clear in his eyes. They held eye contact for an uncomfortably long time, but Thire was confident that was just Jango taking the chance to stare deep into Kenobi’s eyes like the smitten bastard he knew his cousin was.

“I don’t see why not,” Jango finally relented, looking down at the wrinkled being. “Obi-Wan was on his way to teach his adult class before you arrived, if you would be amenable to meet them?”

“A great honour, it would be, to teach my knowledge of the Force, to prevent harm to themselves and others.”

With that, the two _jetii_ left, followed by Jango and the couple of the guards who met them in the bay. Only Fox remained from the greeting party.

“What just happened?” Thorn asked.

Stone was next to him, slamming his face into his brother's pauldron.

“I wish I knew, _vod’ika_ ,” Fox answered, tired.

Thire just wanted to lay down, cry, and nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this one fell a little (read: a lot) apart towards the end. I kinda wasn't sure how to word the ending because my brain deleted the idea I had and I really wanted this done because I haven't released anything in weeks, which made me super sad. I hope this dumsterfire was enjoyable nonetheless.
> 
> I can totally see Yoda just going "fuck this shit i'm out" and blowing up his ship so they can't send him back and to fake his death so no one goes looking for him. He loves his great grandbaby and great great grandbaby so much, so he needed to go to them. The Jedi Order would be fine without him. I seriously hope I didn't disappoint anyone too badly with it being Yoda.
> 
> So, I finished my summer classes last weekend, but my parents, despite me being 20 and my sister 28, decided to treat us like children and enforce a 2300 bedtime, so I haven't been able to write like I wanted . My brain functions better at night and I'm usually a more functional human being, so the last couple weeks have been miserable for me because I feel awful during the day. Apparently, being awake until 0500/0600 is not what a functional human being does and is completely stupid, but whatever. My schedule can go back to shit when I go back to college in a few weeks. Until then, updates might be a little sporadic. I do know what I want to do for the next couple stories. I have one more Jedi (two technically?) to shove in before we see Quinlan!
> 
> Oh, heads up, I won't be writing any smut for this series, so, if anyone wants to do that, have at it. I'm not comfortable writing anything beyond a peck of the lips because I'm a huge baby about that kind of stuff. Also, if anyone wants to play around with my Integration AU, go for it. I would love to see it if you guys have anything.
> 
> Anyway, all grammar mistakes are mine because who the hell proofreads? Oh, and do you all care if the translations are at the beginning or end? I should have asked before, but I kept forgetting.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments, bookmarks, and kudos. I can't tell you how much I light up when I see something from you all. I really cannot thank you all enough!
> 
> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> jetii - jedi
> 
> Mando - Mandalorian
> 
> Mando Aran - Mandalorian Guard
> 
> haran - hell
> 
> Mando’ad - son/daughter of Mandalore
> 
> Resol'nare - Six Actions, the tenets of Mando life
> 
> Haat, ijaa, haa'it - Truth, honor, vision - words used to seal a pact.
> 
> jetii’kad - lightsaber
> 
> ori'vod - older sibling
> 
> Jaster’vodu - Uncle Jaster, vodu short hand for ba'vodu (aunt/uncle)
> 
> vod - sibling/brother/sister
> 
> Fox'vod - brother Fox
> 
> Alor - leader
> 
> Mando’ade - sons and/ or daughters of Mandalore
> 
> Mand'alor - sole ruler of Mandalore
> 
> Jan'vod - Brother Jango
> 
> Manda'yaim - Mandalore
> 
> ruug'la jetii - old jedi
> 
> ad - child
> 
> buy'ce - helmet
> 
> vod'ika - little sibling/brother/sister


End file.
